The following U.S. Patents and Publication are hereby incorporated herein by reference, in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,057 discloses a marine propeller mounting arrangement that includes a sleeve member for mounting on a propeller shaft, a propeller having an inner hub which fits over the sleeve member and a cushion member fitting between the sleeve member and the propeller inner hub. The sleeve member includes radially extending projections registering with channels in the hub to positively drive the propeller, even in the event of failure of the cushion member. The propeller has an outer hub surrounding the inner hub to define an exhaust gas passageway through the propeller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,416 discloses, in a marine drive, a drive sleeve between the propeller shaft and the propeller hub that absorbs shock after the propeller strikes an object by torsionally twisting between a forward end keyed to the propeller hub and a rearward end keyed to the propeller shaft. The drive sleeve is composed of a plastic material providing torsional twisting angular rotation at a first spring rate less than 100 lb. ft. per degree from zero degree to five degree rotation, a second higher spring rate beyond five degree rotation, and supporting over 1,000 lb. ft. torque before failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,543 discloses a torque transmitting device for use in conjunction with a marine propulsion system that provides an adapter that is attached in torque transmitting relation with a propulsor shaft for rotation about a central axis of rotation. The first insert portion is attached in torque transmitting relation with the adapter and a second insert portion is attached in torque transmitting relation with a hub of the propulsor hub which can be a marine propeller or an impeller. A third insert portion is connected between the first and second insert portions and is resilient in order to allow the first and second insert portions to rotate relative to each other about the central axis of rotation. The adapter is shaped to prevent compression of the first, second, and third insert portions in a direction parallel to the central axis of rotation. The relative shapes of the various components and the resilience of the third insert portion, which can be a plurality of titanium rods, provides significant compliance of the device under low torque magnitudes, but at higher torque magnitudes it provides a significantly decreased compliance to facilitate torque transfer between a propulsor shaft and the propulsor hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,277,269 discloses a torque transmitting device and a marine propulsion system that include an adapter that comprises a first portion shaped to engage in torque-transmitting relation with a propulsor shaft of the marine propulsion system so that rotation of the propulsor shaft about the axis of rotation causes synchronous rotation of the first portion about the axis of rotation. A second portion is shaped to engage in torque-transmitting relation with a propulsor hub of the marine propulsion system. The second portion is connected to the first portion by a plurality of elongated torsional members that are integrally attached to at least one of the first and second portions. The elongated torsional members are resilient so as to allow the first portion and second portion to rotate relative to each other about the axis of rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,419,489 discloses a propeller unit for a marine vessel propulsion device that includes an inner cylinder arranged to be fixed to the propeller shaft, an outer cylinder, a first driving force transmitting member, and a second driving force transmitting member. The propeller unit for marine vessel propulsion device further includes a pair of first engaging portions, and a pair of second engaging portions provided on the outer cylinder and the second driving force transmitting member. The pair of second engaging portions are arranged such that the mutual engaging of the respective second engaging portions is disengaged when a driving force is not transmitted to the propeller shaft and are arranged such that the respective second engaging portions become mutually engaged in a driving force transmittable manner by elastic deformation of the first driving force transmitting member when a driving force that is not less than a reference driving force is transmitted to the propeller shaft.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0205455 discloses a damper disposed between an outer peripheral surface of a bushing and an inner peripheral surface of an inner hub. The damper includes a first portion facing a rib of the bushing, a second portion facing a rib of the inner hub, and a connection portion by which the first portion and the second portion are connected to each other. In a state in which a rotational force has not been applied between the bushing and the inner hub, the damper includes a cross-sectional shape that defines a deformation-absorbing space positioned between the first portion and the second portion. The deformation-absorbing space is deformed such that the first portion approaches the second portion in a state in which the rib of the bushing and the rib of the inner hub have moved relatively by application of a rotational force between the bushing and the inner hub.